An optical waveguide mixes and directs light emitted by one or more light sources, such as one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs). A typical optical waveguide includes three main components: one or more coupling elements, one or more distribution elements, and one or more extraction elements. The coupling component(s) direct light into the distribution element(s), and condition the light to interact with the subsequent components. The one or more distribution elements control how light flows through the waveguide and are dependent on the waveguide geometry and material. The extraction element(s) determine how light is removed by controlling where and in what direction the light exits the waveguide
A waveguide may be combined with a power supply, LED light source and structural components to create a luminaire. In one typical application the luminaire may be suspended by a support structure such as a ceiling for general illumination purposes including light that may be generated in a down light, a light that produces a wall washing effect, a task light, a troffer, or the like. Luminaires as described above may be mounted such that a plurality of luminaires are mounted in-line with one another to create a luminaire assembly having a length that is longer than the length of a single luminaire. In this manner the lighting field of the luminaire may be increased. The luminaires may be connected together in an end-to-end fashion to create a luminaire assembly of any practicable length.